Recently, for interaction between a paper media, such as a newspaper, a magazine and a periodical, and a reader, usually the paper media publishes the newspaper, magazine or periodical which is bought or subscribed by the reader. When reading the newspaper, magazine or periodical, sometimes the reader may have opinions or suggestions on some contents, and want to provide feedback to the paper media, usually by mails, e-mails or telephones. However, these traditional ways are poor in timeliness, efficiency and traceability. In addition, due to the impact of a new media, such as network and TV, on the paper media, these traditional ways for interaction and communication with the reader are far cry from meeting the requirements of the paper media and the reader.
A two-dimensional (2D) barcode is used to record data symbol information by using black-and-white patterns obtained by distributing specific geometric patterns in a plane (in 2D directions) according to a certain rule. When encoding, it subtly takes the advantage of a bit stream of “0” and “1” that constitutes a basis for an internal logic of a computer, and uses several geometric shapes corresponding to binary numbers to represent character value information, and then it is automatically read by an image inputting device or a photoelectric scanner so as to achieve automatic information processing. It has some similarities of the barcode technology, e.g., each code system has its own character set, each character has a certain width, and it has a certain checking function. Also, it can automatically identify the information in different rows and process graphical rotation changes. Among various 2D barcodes, the commonly-used ones include Data Matrix, Maxi Code, Aztec, QR Code, Vericode, PDF417, Ultracode, Code 49, Code 16K, etc.